


Slow

by BunniesofDoom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Falling for Alya is different than falling for Adrien; it's slow, more of a dawning realization than love at first sight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a pointless little Alya x Marinette oneshot that popped into my head as a result of listening to too much Hayley Kiyoko. I love Adrinette, but I've got a soft spot for this pairing too. Enjoy!

Falling in love with Alya is different from falling in love with Adrien. With Adrien, it was love at first sight. Well, it almost was. It had taken a couple tries, but once they finally got it right it happened almost immediately.

With Alya, it's very different. It happens more slowly and gradually, more of a slow awakening than an instant realization. Her love for Alya blooms almost naturally as their friendship grows stronger, built on a solid foundation of trust. She doesn't even recognize it at first, until it's grown so strong that she can't ignore it. Loving Alya is having sleepovers with your best friend and doing each other's hair and realizing that you can't stop grinning when she's around. It's how she's always happy to talk to her friend, even if it's just a silly little problem or it's the middle of the night. Loving Alya is warm and familiar, a gradual descent rather than a free fall.

Marinette watches Adrien from her seat in class, as she always has since that rainy day. The day he'd lent her his umbrella, and Marinette had realized that he wasn't just a stuck-up rich kid like Chloe. Underneath that handsome model exterior was a kind person, and Marinette had been fascinated. She'd wanted to get to know him better.

But you failed miserably at that, Marinette thinks to herself. She couldn't even talk to Adrien without dissolving into a stuttering, blushing mess. It's difficult to get to know someone when you can't even speak coherently in front of them. She'd been reduced to admiring him from afar, gleaming little bits of knowledge whenever she managed to build up her courage. Sure, they were friends, but they weren't close, not like her and Alya are. Despite her occasional efforts, they remained casual friends, hanging out as a group with Alya and Nino.

Not like her and Alya. Alya, who despite having only known Marinette since the start of this school year, has quickly become her closest friend. They know almost everything about each other, and Marinette is always so comfortable around Alya. Alya is so brave, and outspoken, and passionate about everything; Marinette can't help but admire her. Her best friend is willing to stand up to angry akumatized villains with only her wits to defend her, with no magic or weapons to defend her. Marinette wishes that she could be that brave all the time, not just when she's hiding behind the mask of Ladybug.

And then there's Chat Noir. Even as oblivious as she tends to be, Marinette doesn't miss his obvious affection for her. Well, for ladybug anyways. And honestly, if she was any other girl, Marinette would probably fall for him too. After all, Chat Noir, is brave, charming, and handsome (not that she'll ever tell him that). Who wouldn't fall in love with him?

Except, Chat is in love with Ladybug, not Marinette. Not the real Marinette, anyway. He likes the brave act that Marinette can only pull off when she's hiding behind a mask. He wouldn't love the real Marinette. Sure, Chat Noir and his Princess are friends, but that's all they could ever be. And why would he love Marinette, when there's Ladybug?

No matter how many times Tiki tells her that she shouldn't think that way, Marinette can't help but feel small and inadequate in comparison to Ladybug, even though technically they're the same person. But Ladybug has magic and courage and grace and the respect of the entire city, and Marinette is just Marinette. An aspiring designer and an ordinary high school student.

Alya admires Ladybug too, but for some reason, she also thinks plain old Marinette is pretty great. It's a mystery that Marinette will never be able to solve, but it's something she'll always be grateful for. Sometimes it makes her wonder if Alya could ever feel the same way—

Before she can continue this dangerous train of thought, she's interrupted. "Hello? Marinette?" Alya demands, waving a hand in front of her face. "You totally spaced out there for a minute. Were you daydreaming about Adrien again?" her friend teases, a grin on her face.

"What?" Marinette asks, jarred by her sudden jump back to reality. "Oh. Yeah," she admits, blushing. It's partially the truth, and it's safer to let Alya assume that then what she's actually thinking. "So, what were you talking about?"

With a long-suffering sigh, Alya launches into a list of complaints about Chloe, while Marinette stifles a snort at her friend's dramatic tendencies.

Maybe someday she can tell Alya what she's been thinking about.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment! Constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This work is cross-posted to fanfiction.net.


End file.
